If I Die Before I Wake
by Storm Watcher
Summary: Important Notice!This is authored by Myself and Imortal sadness. Kai is having nightmares that become real and then Rei finds out about his past and darkest secrets. RR! First BB Fic!
1. Default Chapter

Shapeshifter: Yo people! This is a new story about Kai! Yes Kai torture! Well my friend and co-author 'Storm Watcher' gave me this idea when she was over my house. We were playing with Kai torture ideas when she came up with this, and because I don't have school today I get to work on it! So here you go! N~JOY!  
If I Die Before I Wake  
  
Chapter 1: Rei's Concern  
(Kai dream)  
  
A casket sits before me, the lid partially open. I walk stiffly and hesitantly to the box, and peer inside at the woman that was once my mother. Her black hair lays evenly around her head and she looks asleep. Reaching inside I place the midnight black rose on her hand and lightly caress the smooth skin. My mother, gone forever. I take my hand from her cold skin and pull it out, moving away from the casket.  
  
Suddenly long black hair grips my hands, pulling me closer. I cry out but no one comes to my aid. I pull, bite and scream, but nothing and no one helps. The hair pulls me closer until I can feel my own breath on the casket. The hair still pulls but I resist, pulling the other way. Too strong in pulls me over the casket side, and I lay on the body, staring right into the face of my mother.  
  
Amber eyes open, glowing red and I scream in horror, struggling against the bonds that hold me there. The glowing eyes become wider and a rasping voice says  
  
" My boy shall be joining me. Come with me my child." The arm clasps my chest and the other pulls the casket lid closed, with my screams echoing in the icy tomb.  
  
(Kai Normal)  
  
I bolt up out of bed, cold sweat rolling down my back and arms. Icy air makes me shiver and I blink away the nightmare. Nightmare, that's all it was. I have been telling myself this for the past two weeks, every night. Every time I close my eyes I see the same casket, same binding hair, same everything. Another shiver runs the length of my spine and I swing my legs over the side of the bed. I put my head in my hands and let out a sigh of frustration. The squeak of the bed frame brings me back to my senses. I turn around to see two-concerned feline like amber eyes looking at me.  
  
"What the hell Rei!" I said realizing whom the eyes belonged to. The two amber eyes blinked once or twice then he flashed his cat like fangs at me which only makes me madder.  
  
"What's up with you?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nothing." I replied which got Rei sort of ticked off.  
  
"Sure." he replied rolling his eyes and folding bandaged arms across his chest.  
  
"Now Kai what is really wrong with you?" Rei asked again and I shook my head, getting a bit unsteadily to my feet. Leaving the feline like boy behind me and move to the chair on the other side of the room, and look out the window. It's raining.  
  
" Kai, you woke me up with your yelling. What is going on?" Rei asks firmly, and I really want to tell him, but I can't bring myself to show that weakness. So instead I grunt in reply  
  
" Bad food." And keep looking out the window not wanting to look at the concerned teammate.  
  
" Oh come on! I was born at night Kai, but not last night. You have been like this for almost two weeks now! What gives?" The other blader tells me padding over to the chair, where I sit trying my hardest not to run. If I run from him than he will know something is severely wrong, that's one good thing about Rei, he always notices the smallest thing. Even if it's something he shouldn't be concerned with.  
  
" Keep your nose out of this Rei. It concerns you not!" I snarl and look at the kneeling Chinese boy. He is so concerned, about what? Me, hell no. Why would anyone be concerned with what was going on with me? He only stares at me with his glowing eyes and I see some form of friendship in them, but can't return the kindness.  
  
" Wrong. If you wake me up Kai, than it does concern me." He states flatly and sits on the floor, looking up at me. I sigh and move my eyes elsewhere. I can't involve the Chinese blader in this, these are my nightmares and mine alone.  
  
" This is not a concern of yours Rei, stay out of it." I snap and get up from the chair, and instantly curse at the head spin I receive. Rei is right beside me, grabbing my shoulder, but I cry out as brutal pain laces through that shoulder and an image flashes through my mind.  
  
Hands grab a shaking shoulder, slamming it into the concrete surface. An odd snapping sound echoes in the air and the owner of the abused limb cries out, as the shoulder is dislocated from his body.  
  
I fall to my knees grasping my dislocated shoulder.  
  
" Kai!" Rei yells but I don't care, my hand is numb and I can only focus on trying to pop the limb back into its slot. I gasp as I rotate the limb and fall purposely on that side, popping the bone back into the joint. My eyes squeeze shut as waves of pain announce themselves and I hold back tears.  
" What's with the yelling guys?" A tired voice asks from the adjoining room, and I don't have to open my eyes to know its Tyson, Max and Kenny. I also hear Kenny's gasp of shock and feel small hands on my body rolling me over.  
  
" Is he dead?" Tyson. That freaking moron! I hate him so much. As the weight is placed on my bad shoulder for a second I involuntarily whimper in pain.  
  
" Guys, he's hurt bad." Max says and I feel probing on my shoulder. Okay I don't like this. I snap my eyes open and glare at the blonde boy, making him jump away.  
  
" Welcome back Kai." Kenny smirks and I grunt in reply, struggling to move into a seated position. Rei and Tyson are at my side instantly, trying to help while Max and Kenny get ice or something. Why are they so concerned! There is no reason for them to be like this, I don't need their concern. Right? I don't know! My mind is running in freaking circles.  
  
" Leave me alone." I whisper while Max puts an ice pack on my rapidly swelling and bruising shoulder.  
  
"Like hell we will!" Kenny says from the other side of the room, sitting on Rei's bed. I shoot a menacing look his way, but am blocked by another blader. Tyson, as if my day couldn't get worse!  
  
" Hay just because you fell out of bed and dislocated your shoulder Mr. Ice King you don't have to take it out on us!" he says and I growl, swiping my arms in a way that would have taken the baka down if Rei hadn't caught my arms. I snarl and bring my eyes to look at him.  
  
" Guys, go back to bed. I will take care of Kai." He says and the others shuffle out of the room, casting looks at Rei, who waves them on. Once they are gone Rei helps me to my feet, which I don't like, but need to get to them. I was content with lying on the floor for the rest of the night.  
  
" No more pretending Kai. What the hell is up with you?" Rei asks as he maneuvers me to my bed, and I pull from his grasp, going the rest of the way myself, saving me that much dignity. I sit down, holding the pack tot he abused shoulder and remove it for a few seconds, probing it myself. The bone is back in place, but the swelling and inflammation is making it painful, I hiss through clenched teeth as I place the pack on it with renewed force. Rei sits beside me, watching with curious and concerned eyes.  
  
" How did you know how to get it back in?" He asks in a whisper. I look back out the window and sigh.  
  
" Had it done before." I lean back on the bed and close my eyes, thinking about the last time that I dislocated any limb.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
A woman with long black hair and amber eyes kicks me to the wall, making me cry out. She moves closer and pulls my hair so I am looking her right in the face. She hisses in my ear and her hands grab my shaking shoulder, slamming it into the concrete surface. An odd snapping sound echoes in the air and I let out a cry like a wounded animal as the shoulder is dislocated from my body.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
I shudder at the memory and sigh. Rei is still beside me, and I know he is watching me carefully, I don't give a damn. I feel myself relax and drift off into a nightmare filled sleep, but at least I don't have to look at Rei and see the concern. Stupid baka, he should just forget about me anyway. I'm not worth the energy spent in his worries.  
Shapes: Hehehehehehehe Chapter 1 is done! Storm watcher!  
  
Storm Watcher: yes! Now I can worry about the math thing I have to do! Instead of this freaking story! ::Looks VERY happy::  
  
Shapes: You scare me. 0.o  
  
Storm Watcher: I know ^ .^ Wait you said you would help me :: suddenly glares at Shapes::  
  
Shapes: Okay Baka, but remember I'm in High school and you are what? A lonely little 6th grader! You should know fractions!  
  
Rei: Hay you two, shut up and look over there. Check out Kai.  
  
:: All three look over at Kai, whom is lying on Shape's rug and stroking the green carpet. ::  
  
Kai: Nice rug.. Rug nice... Rug is Friennnnddddd.. Pretty rug. My precious rug.. M..m. :: Looks over at others:: O.O Oh hell. What I was checking you freaking rug for um. ants!  
  
Storm Watcher: Dude you were pulling a freaking Gollum!  
  
Shapes: It's winter you butt munch, there are no freaking ants!  
  
Gollum: Hay man! You stupid anime people! Always stealing MY LINES! I AM THE GENIOUSE HERE! THESE ARE MY LINES!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Kai: O.o Shapes. Stormy ,, HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :: Gollum chases Kai around Shape's house with her mother chasing them with a broom::  
  
Shapes: Okay now, that was random! Okay well REVIEW PLEASE  
  
Storm Watcher: Yeah we need something to look at! 'Specially during math class. &.&  
  
Shapes: You had better learn the math girly!  
  
Storm Watcher: Sure o'kudasi. I'll just bring Rei with me, he'll make sure I study!  
  
Rei: Say wha.. Hell no. L8ter Stormy, Shapes.  
  
Shapes & Storm Watcher: REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE! 


	2. The Unexiting Chapter

Storm Watcher: Hay chapter 2 is up check it out! In this chapter you will be hardly any action and its unexciting. Muwhaaaaaa! Well that's only if Shapes gets her butt in gear. ::Glares at Shapes::  
  
Shapes: Shut the hell up! First I can type faster and second.. We have way too much time on our hands! Okay next chapter!  
If I Die Before I Wake  
Chapter 2: The Unexciting Chapter! Hahahaha!!  
(Rei)  
  
White sunlight streams through the great window, even with the shade drawn. Man I hate getting up, 'specially when you only got three hours of sleep, but then again that was MY fault. I stayed up after the incident with Kai and watched the screwed up blader sleep, who even knew he was so peaceful? I sure didn't. Getting up I grab some clothes and change, making sure my long raven colored hair was wrapped tightly in its binding. Once I was satisfied I go across the room to the door that led to Kenny, Max, and Tyson's room. They share a room because Kai basically scared them all of first time we did share.  
  
" TYSON WAKE UP!" I yell at the sleeping and snoring blue-haired blader. He sleeps on. Stupid Baka. Max woke up at my yell, as did Kenny so that was good so now I don't have to worry about them being trampled at my next try.  
  
" TYSON WE ATE ALL THE FOOD AND KAI IS PULVERIZING DRAGOON WITH DRANZER!" The other two start laughing as Tyson bolts out of bed and runs to the door, throwing that open and goes out onto the balcony, in his pink and white hearted boxers. I roll on the floor. The boy thought Kai was actually doing that, and he didn't care about the food!  
  
" Hay I'm going out to find some food. I'll be back. Keep an eye on Kai, he's still asleep." I tell them and am about to walk out the door when I hear Tyson's boast of  
  
" Don't worry, I'll do better than that! I'll keep two eyes on the sourpuss!" I shake my head and close the door behind me. I walk down the stairs heading to the seven-eleven.  
(Kai)  
I wake up to voices from above. As I become more awake I realize its Tyson.  
  
"He so peaceful. You would never know he's so cold hearted." I grab the closest part of what I think is Tyson. I open my eyes to see that I grabbed his neck! Ya go me I got him where I wanted him! A smile spreads across my face."M--max.. Max.. H--help.. M-m-m-me" he slowly blurts out. When Max didn't answer he moved to Rei who had just walked in.  
  
"R--rei. R--rei ya help me!" Tyson says looking at him.  
  
"Kai let him go" Rei says who keeps unpacking the bag of food he just bought. I let go letting my hand fall next to me. Rei walks over and hands me a glass of water and some pills.  
  
"Here I got you some Aspirin." Rei says handing me the items. I mumble thanks as I take the pills swallowing them without water. Rei only shakes his head and goes into the kitchen announcing that an already prepped breakfast was ready. Tyson, Max and Kenny take off at blinding pace and are gone from my tiny room. Sighing I lean back against the head board and check out my shoulder, it's swollen but not as bad as last night. I can rotate it a bit, but going to far forward or back still aches and I hold back a hiss of pain.  
"You hungry Kai?" I hear Rei ask from the doorway and he moves closer to the bed and I give him a glare. The feline like blader ignores it and sits on the edge of the bed, still looking at me.  
" No." I say simply and get out of bed and go over to my duffel bag, gathering clothes and other toiletries. I look back at the Chinese boy and see him staring.  
" What are you staring at Rei?" I ask coldly and a bit nervously. His eyes flick to me and back to my waist, then back to my face. (SS: Not a Fic about Rei and Kai don't get any wrong ideas folks!) He then looks away, averting his eyes.  
  
" What?" I ask, scanning myself and not seeing anything wrong. Rei quietly stands and takes my belt, and looks at the holes, then shows me with a  
  
" You have been losing to much weight Kai, what is wrong. You don't eat, barley sleep and now you dislocate your shoulder. I want to know, and I want to know now." He glares at me, showing the cat-like slits. That has intimidated many younger bladers, hell in my life nothing can truly freak me out. Okay maybe Tyson being serious, but that's different.  
  
" I. This is none of you concern. Worry about the others." I huff at him and go to the bathroom to change and take a shower. Stupid blader, he shouldn't worry about me. I am nothing but a hindrance to this world. Once I ma finished I move out into the main room and sit down on the couch beside the ever Dizzi involved Kenny.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kenny asks not looking up from Dizzy. I just glare the smaller boy and he scoots away from me. Happy with the distance I close my eyes and rest, my thoughts taking over my mind.  
  
"Kai, Kai. Wake up." I heard Rei say and feel him shaking of my good shoulder. I have fallen asleep. I was surprised that I didn't have a nightmare. For once in two weeks I had not been woken up because of a past nighmare. I opened my eyes and saw Rei and the other blade breakers looking at me with concern.  
  
"Kai you were thrashing around." Tyson said his face screwed up in a concerned manner. Rei was looking down at my arm a very solemn look on his features.  
  
"Rei what is it?" I asked him seeing the worried look on his face.  
  
"Kai it's your arm" he whispered. I looked down at my arm. It was completely black, blue and swollen. I stare blankly at it for a second, showing nothing on the outside, but inside I was screaming 'What! I did have a nightmare! Shit and the other's saw!  
  
"What did you do?" Tyson cries and I snap at him with a growl but stop when the nightmare finally catches up with me.  
  
Mother had beating me again, slamming her steel toed boots into my arms, legs and back. I bet there was other places I was bruised. I hiss in pain as Rei reaches out and touches my arm snapping me back to the sad reality I live in.  
  
"I'll get some ice." Max offers. When Rei nods his head yes, Max goes to the kitchen, leaving me, Rei, Tyson and Kenny. I keep my eyes focused on my arm and wonder just how this is happening. I mean, she died about nine years ago right? So why now and why are the beating's bruises and other outcomes showing up in real life?  
  
" Kai? Kai come back man." I hear Tyson's annoying voice ring through my thoughts and I snap back, seeing the confused, concerned and scared eyes of my team.  
  
" Yeah. I'm fine don't need ice." I lie and get up, the others back away like I have a contagious sickness. Inwardly I cringe, that is the way they act? Afraid. Do I really scare you all that much? I walk from the scared and concerned people and back into my room, where I pull a chair over to the window and stare, looking out over the world of pretend. This world is so fake, no one cares for me. I'm a lost cause, no one should give a second look.  
Shapes: Done! :: finish Typing::  
  
Storm Watcher: Yay!  
  
Shapes: Shut up you hardly did anything!  
  
Rei: Well thank gods look at this! :: looking over Storm's progress report::  
  
Stormy: :: Looks nervous::  
  
Kai: What? :: looks over Shape's progress report::  
  
Rei: she's basically failing math!  
  
Kai: :: Chokes on Coffee:: Guhk! Wha!  
  
Stormy: :: tries to hide behind Shapes:: Ummm Math Sucks!  
  
Random Person: YEAH! IT SURE DOES!  
  
Mrs. Tignor: It does not! ::Stamps foot::  
  
Shapes: Okay! Out of my room all of you! OUT! OUT! OUT!  
  
Stormy: I try...  
  
Rei: Bull shit!  
  
Kai: Shapes does better than you and she's in a freaking SPED class!  
  
Shapes: Hay! :: Punches Kai in head::  
  
Both boys: :: switch progress reports::  
  
Kai: Hahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhaha :: breath:: hahahahahahaahahahahahah  
  
Rei: Wow... never knew you could laugh. O.0  
  
Kai: I have to have that looked at. ^.^  
  
Shapes: Okay well, Please Review! Soon Please.  
  
Kai: Yeah review, never know Stormy might just bring up her grade!  
  
Rei: Doubtful. Very doubtful.  
  
Stormy: Die Rei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :: Chases him with meat cleaver::  
  
Kai & Shapes: 0.o Okay! REVIEW! 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Shapes: Hay lookie folks it the third chapter! Hahaha! ::shapes goes mad::  
  
Storm Watcher : :: still pissed off at Rei :: Stupid Baka, I will get back at him, I WILL! :: Lightning crashes in background:: What the hell was dat shapes?  
  
Shapes: :: holding Press Plate:: Oh um.. Nothing. :: whistles::  
  
Storm Watcher: Oh okay. :: Still goes mad back at her house::  
  
Shapes: Okay well chapter three.  
  
If I Die Before I Wake  
  
Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed  
  
(Rei)  
  
I'm standing in the kitchen, humming softly to myself when I hear light footsteps coming from around the corner. Turning slightly I see out of the corner of my eye that Kai, looking a bit haggard sits down at the table.  
  
" Hay Kai." I call out to the cold blader. He grunts and puts his forehead on the table. He looks miserable, no doubt because he must feel like that. I go back to chopping carrots, when I get a bright idea.  
  
" Kai can you please cube these potatoes?" I ask and put the pot in front of the still head-on-table positioned boy. He lifts his head up and nods absentmindedly and starts to peel the vegetable. I leave him to his own devices and turn back to the cutting board, chopping the stupid carrots.  
  
" Rei! I want to chop something!" Max's hyperactive voice rings into the small room, making me almost chop off my finger. Turning I see Kai stopped cubing and was not looking over at Max, who was nearly jumping with hyperactivity.  
  
" Max, how many soda's have you had?" I inquire of the blonde haired boy. He casts bright blue eyes on me and smiles, making me break out in a fit of laughter.  
  
" Oh about.. Three as of nine." He chirps back and I slap my head. Who forgot to put the padlock on the soda bin? That person needs to have their head examined, I shake my head.  
  
" Sure. Kai if you want you can hand the potatoes to him and he will finish." Kai looks over and gets up quickly and removes himself from the room as quietly as he came. I smile at the happily cutting blader and go back to my own chopping.  
  
" Uh. Rei I think we have a problem." Max's childish voice says a bit unsteadily and the only thing that races through my mind is that old American saying ' Houston we have a problem.' And I turn around quickly to find Max holding a bloodied knife and looking into the pot of potatoes.  
  
" What's wrong? Max did you cut yourself? So help me god if you did.." I am cut off by Max's slightly scared look.  
  
" I didn't do it honest. I think Kai did it." I widen my eyes and look inside the pot, seeing the very red looking potatoes.  
  
" Oh hell." I sigh and put down my knife and follow Max out of the room in a desperate search for the injured blader.  
  
" Okay I'll check the bathroom and the other rooms, you go check ours and the other main room." Max nods and goes off, quickly moving into the main room. I go to the bathroom and silently hope he didn't do anything that could kill him.  
  
(Max)  
  
I feel like calling out Kai. Kai here boy! Because I can't find him in the main room, or out in the hall, or in the kitchen, and now I'm about to enter his and Rei's room. The door is slightly open, so I push my way through, and scan the room. The two beds are made and neat, bags over in the corner and a chair beside the window. The window is open so the breeze can come in, even though it is still raining out. I approach the chair cautiously and swing around to the front. Kai sits in front of me staring off in some other direction, a few tissues wrapped around his hand that is still gushing blood.  
  
" Kai?" I ask and get nothing from the crimson eyed balder. He just stares off not seeing anything real. This scares me. I remember my mother telling me once that if a person lost too much blood they zone out and then lapse into unconsciousness that sometimes they never come out of. Not a good thing.  
  
" Kai are you okay?" I try again and place my hand lightly on the shoulder and draw it back in a hiss. His shoulder is on fire, burning hot to the touch. Okay that's logical, since it is swollen and bruised but should it really be that hot?  
  
" Leave me alone Max." A whisper arises from the blader and I blink.  
  
" Kai, what did you do to your hand?" I ask and kneel beside the chair, watching as the older boy stares simply from the window. Knowing Kai wasn't going to leave the room, and not let me look at the wound I had to make a decision.  
  
" Fine, if you don't tell me than I will take Dranzer away and send her back to your grandfather." I say bravely and I see anger flash in crimson eyes, and resist the urge to back away, knowing Kai can and will do damage.  
  
" Fine." He submits and gets up from the chair, knees cracking in the process and I wince at the sound. After that I follow him out to the main room where Rei practically assaults the blader with questions and bandages.  
  
" You need stitches." Rei says and Kai looks up for a second before bringing his eyes back to the floor.  
  
" I'll do it than. All I need is some alcohol, thread and a needle." Kai says in his regular monotone and maybe I'm the only one who noticed the slight quiver in the boy's voice at the world 'needle'. Rei stands firm and wraps a gaze pad around the bleeding hand.  
  
" We are going to the hospital, and that's it." He says firmly and moves to the door. I cast a look at Kai who is holding Dranzer tightly in his good hand and I suddenly feel very guilty for threatening him with that. Knowing well that Dranzer is all Kai really cares for in the world, and I threatened to take her away. I'm a terrible person.  
  
(Kai)  
  
I hold back the shout of terror as I entered the small room the nurse ushered Rei and I into after I got checked in. Hospitals are not a good thing, never were, never are. Sitting here on the bed, it makes me remember the time I was sent here by the school because of three broken ribs, that's the day I had the worse beating of my life, the day.. No I will not think about that. That's in the past, it's over.  
  
" Kai?" Rei snaps me out of my thoughts and I look over at the raven-haired teammate. He sits in the chair, golden eyes watching me intently.  
  
" I'm fine Rei. You didn't have to bring me here." I tell him in a sigh and turn to the cabinets, looking over the instruments. Scissors, thread, all sterile of course, needles. A slight shiver runs down my spine as another memory hits home.  
  
(Memory)  
  
The needle pierces my soft flesh and I hiss in pain. The sharp inked needle leaves on thin strip on one cheek, leaving it searing pain.  
  
" That is to remind you that you are a worthless little bastard and if you cause any more trouble you will be marked more." Her cold emotionless voice whispers into my ear as the inked steel leaves it mark on my face once more. I try to hold back the tear that threaten to over flow my eyes but am forced to let go when a swift jab in the ribs makes me jerk. The woman that was once my mother kicks me and punches, releasing the anger on me, and I realizing I can't breathe and I struggle too.  
  
(Normal)  
  
I'm struggling to breathe, trying to grasp the air that refuses to come to my lungs. I hear Rei yelling, holding me down as I thrash about trying desperately to get air. I kick out and knock over the table, scattering instruments of pain every where.  
  
" What the hell." One doctor and two nurses come running in at the sounds as do the other bladers and I see the horror stricken looks. I am ashamed, allowing them to see me this weak and helpless. An oxygen mask is strapped to my face and air is pumped into my lungs (A/N: never had 1 of those on so I don't know). I am showing a weakness in front of people who actually rely on me. Mother was right, I am a worthless bastard, nothing but trouble. I am grateful for the blackness that swamps my mind and eyes. I don't have to see the stress and burden I cause others with my existence.  
  
(Rei)  
  
I'm sitting in the most uncomfortable chair on the face of this freaking earth! Sighing I shift positions and look over at the fitfully sleeping Kai. The older blader was hyperventilating before he passed out and only after the nurse strapped him down did the doctor stitch up his hand. That was an adventure all on its own, Kai had jerked and whimpered more than once, even with the local anesthesia applied. Something has been causing him to be this way and I am determined to find out.  
  
" Mr. Kon?" A nurse asks pleasantly and I look over at her. She stands beside Kai's bed and I notice the crimson eyes are open, and pissed.  
  
" Let. Me. Out. Now." Kai's cold and hate filled voice says and the nurse looks over at me and I get up from the chair. My butt is sure glade that I did it's numb.  
  
" Kai are you okay?" I ask and run my eyes over his face. Dark circles ring his eyes and the blue stripes are a bit paler than normal, except for one line closer to his mouth on the bottom stripe. That one is darker and out of place. That's odd.  
  
" I'm fine. Let me out!" he struggles and I unleash the Velcro, releasing his right hand. Kai The leans over and undoes the other and raises into a seated position, glaring hatefully at the nurse. She looks slightly shaken and leaves, obviously trying to get away from Kai.  
  
" You know, you are awfully rude." I tease the blue haired blader and he casts a ' shut up or I will slaughter you' look, and hopes off the bed, landing on his feet. He stands there for a second and reaches into his cargo pocket. I see his crimson eyes go wide in shock, then narrow in anger.  
  
" Dranzer. She's gone." He says and I quickly retrieve the blade form my keeper's pocket.  
  
" No, I held onto her while you were out." I hand him the blade and Kai snatches it away with an untrusting look. He turns to leave when the doctor comes in, smiling.  
  
" Glade to see you awake." He greets and Kai growls something inhumane at the doctor. I roll my eyes and listen to what the man has to say.  
  
" You are free to go." He starts but grabs Kai's shoulder as he makes a break for the door.  
  
" I'm not finished young man." He says staring right into his face. Kai shrugs the man's hand off his shoulder and moves to the window, looking out. Arms crossed over his chest and an impassive expression on his features.  
  
" You have to keep you hand clean. Come back in two weeks to have them checked on. Also Mr. Hiwatari you have to eat. Your chart says you are known for starving yourself and I am quite worried about the loss in weight." He stops when Kai turns to him and snarls  
  
" Known for? Oh please just that? I have been known to do many things doctor and that is not the only one. If you are done I just want to leave this hospital and go home!" The doctor stands firm and I can only stand in shock. Kai has starved himself before? He is known to do other things? Man there is a lot of stuff I don't know about the older blader.  
  
" Than go ahead Mr. Hiwatari. Remember I want to see you in two weeks." Kai just snorts and walks out the door, I am about to leave when I turn back to the doctor.  
  
" Sir, what else is Kai known to do?" I ask. The man shakes his head and looks down at the chart and I wait for his answer.  
  
" Mr. Hiwatari has been known to starve himself, beat himself, over exert, his mental and physical health are and probably will never be stable." He shakes his head sadly.  
  
" Why is that?" I ask, wanting to know more.  
  
" He didn't tell you?" He asks amazed and I shake my head no.  
  
" Hiwatari Kai killed his own mother." I stand shocked. Eyes wide as is my mouth at this. Kai is a killer? He killed his own mother! I have been sleeping in the same room as I killer! Now I have to know what is going on, it's not right to the others and it is not right to me for him to keep these secrets. I will find out everything.  
  
Shapes: Done! Interesting twist.  
  
Stormy: Yeah... :: Glares at sleeping Rei, who is on Shape's bed.::  
  
Shapes: What are you going to do to him?  
  
Stormy: Exact my revenge! :: Is about to take hedge clippers to Rei's long balc hair:: hehehehe  
  
Kai: Rei look out! :: Rei moves in time, still asleep.::  
  
Stormy: Nooooo!!!! I missed! I MISSED! :: Stomps away::  
  
Kai: ahah.  
  
Shapes: Yeah. dysfunctional family we have here. Any ways please review! PLEASE! :: puppy eyes:: Pwease? 


	4. Bit Beast Talk

Stormy: Next chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed!  
If I Die Before I Wake  
Chapter 4  
Bitbeast Chat  
(Kai)  
I walk into the apartment and without a word go to my room, angry. Why did that doctor have to say anything! Now Rei will tell the others and he will poke around and Urg! Grabbing my bag I pull out my CD player and put the headphones on, then putting my CREED HUMAN CLAY CD into the player I turned it on, full blast. Taking Dranzer from my pocket I roll her smooth outer casing around in my hands, contemplating what should be said.  
  
:' You have to tell them Kai, no matter how much you don't want to.': Dranzer's calm and soothing voice fills the back of my head and I smile slightly at the warmth her presence emits. I have always enjoyed having little mind conversations with the Phoenix. Dranzer is the only person who knows about my past, and me.  
  
" What if I don't want to." I ask out loud knowing she can hear me and I feel the warmth shift, symbolizing the ruffling of her feathers.  
  
:' What they don't know will hurt them, and these dreams will kill you.': I wince at the slight anger evident in her voice, but know she is right.  
  
" You are very wise Dranzer. A bit too wise." I chuckle and put her down on the bed. Looking up I see Rei standing by the door, golden eyes flashing in the fading light. Taking my 'phones off I shut off the CD player and watch as he moves over to his own bed and flops down on it.  
  
" The doctor, he told me something disturbing Kai and I want to know why." He states quietly and I look over at the lounging feline boy. His chest rises and falls with ever breath and I suddenly wish I could be at peace with myself like he is.  
  
" What did he tell you that was disturbing?" I ask and lean back against the headboard, closing my eyes briefly, bracing myself for accusations.  
  
" Why did you starve yourself?" Only a whisper. I blink over at the feline like boy and shake my head. Rei rolls over and looks intently at me and I sigh, knowing I should tell him.  
  
" No reason, wanted to try something new." I shrug and inwardly punch myself. I lied to protect myself, I'm a freaking retard! Rei's eyes narrow and he hisses  
  
" You starve yourself for something new?" I want to cry, break down and tell the only real person I can talk to. But I can't my pride is too strong, and its too painful.  
  
" Yeah." I look down suddenly ashamed with myself. Rei has always been there, helping me where he could and now I push him away because of a foolish pride? I'm a bastard, I'm not worthy of this friendship.  
  
" Stop lying to me Kai! Goddamn it I want to help you!" He shouts and gets to his feet, waving his hands madly at me. I push myself away from the headboard and get to my feet, moving to confront the other blader. I'm close to him now and I can feel his angry tension.  
  
" Why Rei? I have depended on only myself for a long time. I don't need help!" I snarl and he stiffens, I see brief hurt in his eyes and know I shouldn't be here. I cause too much pain, too much suffering. Moving away from the Chinese blader I grab a light sweatshirt and leave. I walk past the others and see worried exchanges, throwing the door open I look out into the rain and shake my head, slamming the door. My pride is like the rain, you never know when it will show up or how bad it will be. I go down the wet metal stairs and wonder aimlessly, not caring but lost in thoughts.  
(Rei)  
I hear the door slam and I let out a frustrated yell, which makes the others come running in.  
  
" I'm fine." I tell them and Tyson moves over to Kai's bed, his attention caught on something.  
  
" Kai's definitely not. He left Dranzer here." He says picking up the Phoenix and showing it to me. The bit flashes brightly and I feel Digger's warmth through my pocket. Something's up.  
  
" I'm fine guys, I just want to be alone for a bit. Think about things." I smile encouragingly and the others move out the door, Tyson handing me Dranzer as he leaves. They shut the door and I collapse on my bed with a sigh.  
  
" He is so stupid! He can't see that we only want to help him!" I say to no one in particular.  
  
" He won't let you help him because he's been screwed by people to many times and has lost his trust in them." A calm yet strong female voice makes me jump, flipping my gaze to Kai's bed I see a woman standing beside it, looking down at the forgotten Beyblade.  
  
The 'woman' is spectacular. She has long flaming red hair with orange- yellow streaks, and her Jade green eyes flash wisely. She wears a white peasant blouse with small flames embroidered into the sleeves and black pants. Smiling I know exactly who she is. Dranzer in human form.  
  
" Dranzer? How. how did.." I ask, suddenly loosing my voice. She looks down at me and smiles, looking away at something else.  
  
" Haha! Good one Dran!" I hear the deep voice of a male, and look to where Dranzer is looking. My eyes grow wide at the sight.  
  
A man stands before me with long white hair, black racing stripes running from his bangs to his ends. Flashing blue eyes and long clawed fingers, he is the human form of my Digger. Only wearing a simple black peasant shirt and blue colored pants, bunching at the knees for Knee-high boots adorn his legs. My eyes widen in shock at the sight. I have always wondered how the bitbeasts looked before they were trapped in the blades. Now I know and they are most definitely not what I thought.  
  
" Come now Rei, am I that ugly?" Driger laughs and I shake my head in amazement.  
  
" No. how.. umm.. how did you guy come from the bits without being summoned? And in human form no less!" I ask, swerving my head from Dranzer to Driger and back again. Dranzer sits on Kai's bed, while Driger takes a seat beside me on mine, still smiling with laughter dancing in his eyes.  
  
" Dranzer? Where did he go?" I ask suddenly and the jade colored eyes flash over at me, and then they close.  
  
" Kare ga doko ni ittaka, mattaku kokoroatari ga arimasen(1)." She sighs and shakes her head sadly, making the flame colored hair whip around her face. I nod and look at the floor.  
  
" Driger, Dranzer why did you come here? Why now?" I ask and Driger clears his throat, while Dranzer sighs.  
  
" Well I think it best that someone know what is going on with Kai, and you are the only one I trust enough with what I am about to tell you." Her soft voice rings in the room and somehow you can hear the fire in the words. Driger shifts and lays on the bed, beside me and I scoot over to make room. The large white haired man sighs and casts me a look and simply states ': Don't worry the other bitbeasts already know. They are there for him as well:' in the back of my mind and I grant the white tiger warrior a fanged smile.  
  
" So you were saying about Kai being screwed before? How?" I ask, wanting eagerly to find out. But I really want to know is why Kai killed his mother.  
  
" I know the real question Rei, and you are going to have to understand something. Kai chose this and this couldn't be prevented. I will start from the beginning." She says and I nod my understanding.  
" Kai was a very happy child when he was younger. His family was close and his father was very proud of his great wealth. Even though Kai's family was poor, they didn't need money to be happy, they had each other. At some point Volitar came back into the picture after thirteen years of being gone, and Kai's father was given an inheritance of a large sum of money. He made sure his wife and child were well off and they were happy this way. On Kai's sixth birthday that man up and left, without a word and with all the money his wife put away for Kai. That was the birthday I was given to Kai by Volitar that was the day Kai's life went to hell right before his eyes." Dranzer looked away, sadness radiating from her like a beacon.  
  
" His mother turned to drinking and drugging, and his Grandfather left without a trace again. That left Kai with his abusive mother and me. I tried to help him the only way I could but being stuck in the blade, I couldn't. I was there while Kai was beaten within inches of his life and, the day he fought back." She looks over at me and I feel hot tears build up in my eyes, quickly blinking them away. I never knew Kai had such a hard time, no wonder why he doesn't trust me.  
  
" I remember that night like it was yesterday. Kai was just finishing his homework when she came in drunk and on high. She threw things and punched Kai, all the while not knowing what her son was planning. He didn't mean for her to go down the way she did, but she did. She was about to kick Kai in the head when he grabbed her foot and twisted, sending her falling to the ground. The woman landed on the neck, breaking it instantly." I allow the hot tears to roll down my cheeks and I look down at the floor, not allowing Dranzer or Driger.  
  
" When the police came four days later they found Kai huddled in the corner holding me in his hand, bleeding and barely conscious. His mother's dead boy lay far away from him, but the unseeing eyes watching him. He was taken to the hospital, where they tracked down Volitar and he got custody of Kai." She got up from the bed, flipping her blade in her hands.  
  
" Kai just started talking again only a few months before he joined you team. I never thought he would talk again, but evidently he found the courage to do so." She smiles and I look over at her.  
  
" He's quiet, is that why?" I ask and Driger gets up from the bed, looking out the window.  
  
" Yes, shizuka da keredo, totemo kikotoso ga arimasu. (2)" She says firmly and I understand. Removing myself from the bed I am about to express my thoughts when Driger's deep rasping voice calls from the window  
  
" Dranzer I think you should see this. Looks like Kai has a visitor." Dranzer gives me a shocked look and rushes to the window, me at her heels. Looking out of the window and down into the graying park. Kai sits on the bench and sitting next to him is a middle-aged man, who looks like an older version of Kai.  
  
" Shit! That's Kai's father Buin! That bastard!" Dranzer screeches angrily and takes of flying through the apartment, and to the park. Driger and myself follow closely, while the others stand shocked at this tiny parade.  
  
" Come on! Something's up with Kai!" I shout as I take the stairs two at a time, racing after the human bitbeasts.  
Shapes: Done! :: Dances to crappy music on radio: This blows! :: Switches to rock 101:: Better!  
  
Stormy: ::Walks in waving piece of paper:: Look I brought up my grades! :: Smiles::  
  
Rei: :: Takes paper:: Hehe good job! From D to an A+!  
  
Shapes: Lemme see dat! :: Stops dancing and scoffs paper from Rei's hands:: Nu-uh she laminated it! And then remarked it with a dry erase marker!  
  
Rei: Cheater!  
  
Kai: Ahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Stormy: :: Backs away:: Hehehe, can't blame a girl for trying huh?  
  
Shapes: Try there is not, do there is!  
  
Stormy: Will you STOP quoting Master Yoda!  
  
Rei & Kai: Master? Yoda? What the hell??  
  
Shapes: Never mind! :: Starts dancing again::  
  
Stormy: REVIEW! PLEASE? REVIEW!  
  
Shapes: Oh yeah.. Translation number 1: I don't have a clue where he went. Translation number 2: He is quiet, but gutsy. REVIEW! 


	5. Kokoro o yurusu To Trust

Shapes: ::Singing to CREED:: Only in America, We're slaves to be free , only in America we kill the unborn To Make Ends meet, Only in America : Others walk in and stare::  
  
Stormy: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Shapes: EEPPPP!!  
  
Stormy: I thought u were going to be working on da chapter.  
  
Shapes: I am, I was bored... ::Starts typing::  
  
If I Die Before I Wake  
  
Kokoro o yurusu (To Trust)  
  
(Kai)  
  
The rain is a very interesting, it has no feeling when it hits the ground and it is as cold as I am inside. The bench under me is soaked and it's making my butt cold, but do you think I give two flying flames? No, all I know is that I don't want to go back into that apartment. My thoughts focus manly on my stupidity while the conversation with Rei. How could I have said 'To try something new' when that really wasn't the reason. The real reason was because I didn't want to live, go figure.  
  
" You know the wet bench is no where for a young man like yourself." A male voice says from my side and I glance over to see two mahogany eyes looking right at me.  
  
" Hn. You should take your own advice old man." I snap back and draw my knees to my chest, looking no where in particular.  
  
" Well, glade to see Volitar raised you to be a snappy little juvenile." The man's voice cuts through my fogging over mind, making my eyes widen. How the hell does this guy know about Grandfather? And why is he so freaking concerned about how I was raised?  
  
" How do you know Volitar?" I hiss and look over at the man, and I'm sure my eyes went wide in shock. I can't believe my eyes.  
  
The man's hair is the exact same color, but reversed. A go-tee with graying dark blue hair covers the man's chin and upper lip. Mahogany eyes flash with pride, honor, and love. Much like my own, except for the whole love thing.  
  
" Who the hell are you!?" I shout at the man and quickly jump to my feet backing away from the older look alike. The man only smiles and shakes his head, but his eyes grow wide at something behind me.  
  
" Burin! What the hell are you doing here!?" Strong and intimidating female voices yells from behind me and instantly know Dranzer is coming to my rescue. Without turning I ask the flame haired female beside me  
  
" How the hell do you know this man?" The Phoenix only growls something nasty under her breath and I wince at the words. Dranzer is really, really pissed to be using those kinds of words. 'Burin' stands and spreads his hands in a manner that say's ' I come in peace!'.  
  
" Why Dranzer how nice is it to have you greet me in person. No less in Human form!" Burin smiles and Dranzer only snorts. Pounding feet alert me to the other's coming behind me, and I turn slightly only to see a bigger man with long white an black hair running beside Rei. Driger? Wow.. They stop a few meters behind Dranzer and Driger goes to her side, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
" Shut up Burin, I warned you never to get near Kai. Obviously you are un honorable and now I will get rid of you once and for all." Dranzer snarls and I feel her body tense as she spits the words out.  
  
" Wait! Who the hell are you? And how do you know him Dranzer?" I cry at them and they both look at me, Dranzer with sadness and Burin with pride.  
  
" My, my Dranzer. You never told Kai who his father is?" Burin smiles and I flinch at the words, Dranzer looks away, obviously ashamed.  
  
" Whoa.. Kai has a father?" I hear Tyson ask from behind me but I don't have enough energy to turn around and slug him, right now my mind is whirling with confusion. My father left when I was six, and never came back. That bastard left me with the bitch of a mother and then my Grandfather the drill Sargent! Obviously all the death wishes, voodoo and other shit I tried that would kill him and the memory of him didn't work! What the hell! Does anything work right any more?  
  
" Wait no my father left when I was six! Grandfather said he died! Is this some sick joke old man?" I ask, stepping foreword. Burin's smile grows wider and a flash goes through his eye as he responds smoothly  
  
" Did he now? Go figure that old man was always trying to kill me." I shake my head and I move closer.  
  
" Is it truly you? I mean is it?" I can't believe I am asking this. Dranzer reaches out to hold me back, but I shrug out of her hands and move closer, watching the man every step.  
  
" Yes Kai. It is me, I have come back to start a new life with you." He tells me and I stop. My father actually wants me? Someone in this screwed up world actually loves and wants me?  
  
" What's wrong Kai? Can't believe that some one loves you?" He asks and I am about to respond when my world suddenly blacks out, leaving me with the feeling of falling, then the sensation of a sickness from somewhere deep inside.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
" I am leaving, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  
" If you want to go, go! But at least give me the money for Kai! At least do that much!"  
  
" Please I earned it! If anyone gets it that is me! I worked for every cent and it's my money."  
  
Arguing voices ring through my mind and I wonder briefly if the voices are actually my parents. My parents on my birthday, where I hugged Dranzer close to my chest and felt her reassuring warmth through my clothing.  
  
(Another Flashback)  
  
" You stupid shit! I told you to go to the packie on your way home from school!"  
  
" Sorry mom, I forgot."  
  
" Bullshit. All you ever say is 'I forgot' where is the money I gave you for my Budweiser?"  
  
" I got jumped and they took it. I really did get jumped mom!" I remember crying as she grabs my skinny arm. I really didn't get jumped but I used the money to buy myself some food. She hauls me over to the wall and shoves me on it, kicking me in the legs. She then grabs the needle and ink, I try not to whimper for I know what is coming now.  
  
" For losing my hard earned money you bastard, you get six new stripes. Soon you will have very nice shark fins on you face." She snarls and then jabs the needle into my soft flesh, making me flinch. This caused me to get a swift backhand on the temple, which then causes the dark spots to cloud my vision. Gratefully I am lost in the soothing darkness, and nothing will harm me there.  
  
(Rei, Normal)  
  
Kai steps toward his father and I see his mouth open as if he was about to say something, but then suddenly he wavers on his feet.  
  
"Kai!" I shout and jump to catch him. I catch the falling body, but not before his head slams on the hard ground with a sickening smack. Lowering his light, compact body to the ground I kneel beside him, cradling the heated head.  
  
" He has a fever, and now he passed out." I tell Dranzer who is still glaring daggers at Burin. The man is instantly beside Kai, checking pulse and breathing. I run my eyes over the younger version's face and see six darker blue marks on the blader's cheeks. Must be having another paint job problem, for he slathered that side on darker than the others.  
  
" Let's get him out of the rain!" Tyson yells and quickly grabs the older blader's shoulders, while Max quickly reaches for his legs.  
  
" No, I'll carry him." Dranzer says, and easily hefts the compact blader into her arms and moves off to the hotel room, leaving us all staring after her. Burin is the first to move, but quickly backs away when a growl from Driger stops him.  
  
" Back off, you are going no where near that boy. I will finish what Dranzer started." I look wide-eyed at the tiger human. The crystal blue eyes are clouded with hatred, mistrust and a conviction I don't understand. But I trust Dranzer and Driger more than I would trust myself, so if there is something wrong and Driger senses it, I have to trust him.  
  
" Listen Tony the Tiger, but he is my son and I want to help him any way I can." Burin snarls back and Driger hisses. Quickly I step between the two arguing men and hold up my hands, blocking Driger and facing Burin. The facial features of the man before me hold so much similarities of Kai it is almost freaky. Right down to the almost red eyes, although his father's are a lighter reddish color, but they hold the same pride and honor. Must be a genetic thing.  
  
" Look Mr... um. Hiwatari. I don't think right now is a good time for you to be hanging around. Dranzer and Driger need some tome to cool down and we need time to sort through this mess." I tell him calmly and he relaxes, backing a few steps down from where Driger stands tense behind me. I can feel the light rumble in my bitbeasts chest and I know he is madly pissed.  
  
" Come on guys, let's go help Dranzer with Kai." I instruct the others and turn my back, but slow when I don't feel Driger beside me.  
  
" Driger, let it go man. Let's go check on Kai, he's more important now." I call tot he tiger like man and he sighs reluctantly falling into step beside me.  
  
" What was that all about?" Max asks, falling into step beside Driger and I. He scans the human bitbeast in wonder and when Driger looks down at him he smiles shyly.  
  
" And how did you and Dranzer get out of your blades, and how long are you staying?" Kenny asks, running to catch up as Driger and I being felines, take the stairs three at a time. Driger laughs deeply and smiles.  
  
" I'll explain it all good time Kenny. All in good time." Kenny seems happy with this and we go into the room, closing the cold outside only to feel the warmth of Dranzer's angry fire.  
  
The great flame-haired woman sits half in a crouch, and half on the couch a hand on Kai's forehead. She shakes her head sadly and mumbles something as Kai jerks.  
  
" Okay, I won't leave. I promise." I hear her sooth and Kai calms, but is still restless.  
  
" I'll get him a cold compress." Max offers and goes to the bathroom for a cold cloth. Driger stands by the window, obviously watching the park for Burin.  
  
" Is he still there?" I ask, going over to him. The blue eyes flash and he shakes his head.  
  
" No, but he isn't going to stay away long." He then lets out a long sigh and looks at Dranzer.  
  
" He wants his son Dran, and soon if we don't give him Kai." he breaks off when Dranzer faces him, jade eyes flashing flames.  
  
" He will not get Kai! NEVER! I will not allow that monster to have him, bad enough Volitar got his hands on Kai! I will not have that bastard undo everything I worked so hard to give back to Kai!" She shouts, making the other's jump in surprise. The flame haired woman turns to them and lets out a clipped  
  
" I'm sorry, I am Dranzer. I don't mean to be so rude but I'm worried that's all." And moves back to Kai's feverish side. Max hands her the cold compress and she lays it gently on his head.  
  
" I. um. I would like to know what is going on." Tyson's voice breaks the grim silence that had fallen over us, and Dranzer sighs frustration radiating from her very being.  
  
" To make a long story short, Kai's father left when he was six and was abused by his mother. After Kai killed his mother he was sent o live with his Grandfather. Since then Dranzer has been trying to help Kai get out of the icy wall he surrounds himself with, up until now he was doing great." I tell the others earning a shocked look from the other's, a grim one from Driger and a thank-filled one from a very concerned Dranzer. Hay, anything to help them out right? I mean they are my friends and well... Kai is too, even more.  
  
" Yeah but why is he always getting hurt? And passing out?" Kenny asks, laying Dizzi on the floor.  
  
" He has been having dreams and flashbacks. He doesn't sleep due to the fact that they come during the nights, and the flashbacks are so vivid that whatever happens in them, effects him now." Dranzer says tersely. It clicks, suddenly.  
  
" That's why the stripes on his face are darker than others! They must be being painted in his flashbacks!" I'm proud about my great thinking! But that smartness is quickly shot down when Dranzer shakes her head and quietly announces  
  
" No, the marks are not paint. They are tattoos that were applied when Kai was a bad child by his mother. He must have been having flashbacks of punishment and those being the punishment." Her voice is so sad, and I know she feels responsible. The other's must have sensed it as well, for Tyson places a hand on the woman's shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry, we'll help him through this!" I smile as the others voice their opinions.  
  
" No, because if we don't stop these flashbacks and nightmares. Kai will die a very pain-filled death."  
  
Shapes: DONE! :: smiles happily::  
  
Kai: Yeah, finally!  
  
Shapes: Shut up! Do you realize how busy I am? :: looks over shop projects::  
  
Kai: yeah.  
  
Shapes: Urg! :: snaps fingers::  
  
Stormy: hay how the hell did we get here!? :: Comes out of thin air and now stands in Shape's shop::  
  
Shapes: Cool!  
  
Rei: Oh yeah real Cool! She was in math class!  
  
Stormy: Yeah thanks Shapes!  
  
Shapes: Oh no! Your going back young lady! :: Snaps fingers and Stomy disappears::  
  
Rei: Cool!  
  
Shapes :: Smiles evilly:: Hay Rei, mind if I scan you into the computer?  
  
Kai: hahahaha! I had that done!  
  
Rei: Ahhhhhh!!!! :: Runs away out into main shop area, with Shape's chasing close behind::  
  
Kai: Huh this is a Mac? Well anyway review for the girls! They really need it and Shapes needs something to keep any sanity she has left from leaving!  
  
Rei: :: Is being dragged by Mr. B and Shapes into Compi room:: No wait that sanity has already left! She needs it back! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 


	6. Important Notcie! Sorry

'If I Die before I wake' is going to be discontinued for the time being because there is no time to write it. Immortal Sadness and I have not really seen each other lately with school and her working. Sorry for making you wait but I haven't even had time to write this!!!! I might continue it by myself.... if I have any freaking time!!!!!!!!! But I will leave the fic up for now. At least until I have decided if I am going to continue it or not. LOTR 3 ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I saw it yesterday. Well Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!  
  
Storm Watcher 


End file.
